


无题之洗衣房

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, laundromat adventures, nipple!play, possessive!dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这本只是在洗衣房普通的一天。然后Sam脱了他的汗衫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题之洗衣房

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852863) by [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl). 



Part I

他将最后一堆衣物放进洗衣机时，顺便把身上的紫色狗狗汗衫也扔了进去。因为他拿着摩卡奇诺走出星巴克的时候，为了避开一群从头至尾盯着他的女孩，把咖啡洒在了身上。

只穿着一条瑜伽裤，他坐上结实的柜台打开电脑，对整个洗衣房里因此张大的嘴巴，掉到地上的下巴和瞪圆的眼睛毫无知觉。

终于他的后脑感到了针刺般的视线，他抬头望去，只见Dean站在门口，怒视着他。

强烈的目光令Sam脸红了，Dean脸上挂着的是“ **我的SAMMY** ”的表情，Sam能猜到他做错了什么。他期待地打了个颤，乳头挺立起来，然后一瞬之间他的哥哥就紧贴在了他的面前。

Dean挤进Sam双腿之间，无视周围的人，一边用激烈的吻索取Sam的双唇，一边轮番拨弄两个乳头，在他能重新遮起Sam或带Sam回房间之前清楚地标记着自己的领地。

 

Part II

他两天没刮胡子了，而他知道Sam有多敏感。但是天杀的，他弟弟在洗衣房他妈的半裸着！

太多人感兴趣了。他观察了近二十分钟才走了进去，看着一个男人，比他们父亲年纪还大的男人，一点一点在柜台上滑动着一点一点靠近Sam。

当他的视线对上Sam的那一刻，唯一重要的事只剩下所有在场的人都知道Sam有主了。以及提醒Sam这一点。

在一个灼热的吻后，他用嘴唇在Sam的脖子和锁骨周围印下痕迹。Sam的乳头已经硬挺，在触摸之后，Dean必须品尝了。新洗净衣物的清新气息与他男孩温暖辛辣的味道交融在一起，他反复舔弄吮吸着它们，将之吸在嘴中用舌头洗刷。

他的胡渣刮擦着Sam的皮肤，令Sam仰起头，张开嘴，当没被含着的那颗乳头被毛发蹭到时，一声呻吟不受控制地溢了出来。

洗衣房的一切都戛然静止了，只有这个场景还在继续下去，兄弟两人迷失在对方之中。


End file.
